


Spin the Bottle

by whatcookie



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A side of Jason/Piper, A side of Percy/Annabeth, But only a little, F/M, M/M, More than a side of Nico/Will, Nico is pissed, Spin the Bottle, so there is a little Jason/Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcookie/pseuds/whatcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the Bottle as a vehicle for revenge. Because sometimes, you just gotta use what you've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This started out in one direction, then Nico went and took off in another. I just went along with him. He can be a vengeful little thing.

Nico loves Spin the Bottle. At least, he does now. See, he figured out he can control the bottle (he has no idea how, and doesn't really care, may be rage, who knows).

The whys aren't really important now. The important thing is - he can control the bottle, and Grace and Jackson are playing. Grace. And Jackson. (Okay, and Annabeth and Piper, but they aren't important at the moment.)

The last thing he wants is to get caught (last time it was Cecil and Lou Ellen and holy crap that was fun, but hey, they're dating now so it worked and he can't quite believe he actually managed to get a couple together), but today - today he just doesn't care. Jackson was an ass, Grace was a smug bastard, and they both have it coming. So what, he and Will were making out. In his cabin. Without shirts. Nico'd seen worse in the Poseidon cabin, let me tell you. And lets not even go into the Zeus cabin. Just no. Ever. Even after knocking.

He's not too young for this, Jackson.

He's not too fragile for this, Grace.

He was having a good time with his BOYFRIEND. Finally. After weeks of work on Will's part to ease Nico into what he himself wanted in the first place, dammit.

Screw them both.

Jackson spins the bottle. Nico stops it at Grace. The aesthetics are less important than asshattery of making them kiss. Grace spins the bottle. Nico stops it at Jackson. Annabeth narrows her eyes at him, but he just doesn't care. The bottle points at Grace again. Piper scowls at it, then at Nico.

Jackson and Grace. Grace and Jackson. It only takes a couple of times before they figure out someone is manipulating the bottle.

Three guesses who's doing it. First two don't count.

He stands and brushes off his pants. Holds his hand out to Will. Will takes it (and if that isn't a freakin miracle). "Fuck off, both of you."

Now Annabeth is looking at Jackson with fire in her eyes, and he's holding up his hands in surrender (the best part, she has no idea why she's mad dear Gods, he loves that woman - like a sister - because she figures Jackson has it coming WHAT did you DO?). Piper isn't looking too pleased herself, and Grace is looking pretty shamefaced.

Something tells him he won't have to worry about his cousins/brothers/best friends/idiots-he-hangs-out-with breaking into his cabin any more.

Especially when they figure out he's placed guards outside their's to enforce their new No-Canoodleing rule.

What's good for the goose, and all that.

But now, Will's hand is in his back pocket, and Nico's not freaking out, and that is another miracle for today (there have been six so far, and its barely after lunch). "Care to go for a walk?"


End file.
